The New Affiliation Predicament
by Jazzrose343
Summary: Sheldon and Penny's relationship takes a new turn. The others struggle to come to terms with the changes and Sheldon and Penny have many struggles of their own


**Title:** The New Affiliation Predicament. (1 /?)  
**Author:****jazzrose343**  
**Fandom:** _The Big Bang Theory_  
**Spoilers:** General Season one and Two.  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count**: 1985  
**Disclaimer:** It is mine, only in an alternate universe where it was Sheldon/Penny from the start.

**Notes: **This fic was inspired by a discussion about how Sheldon and Penny could get together post L/P. This fic will deal with how Penny and Sheldon try to manage their new relationship and the reaction of others. Will also feature the Guys and details of their lives.  
It is set roughly mid-end season 3 but nothing specific. Also I cannot write even mild smut so advanced apologies :).  
All comments and constructive critcism welcome.

Penny shuffled, moving to balance on her other foot and leaned against the door frame trying to take some weight off her legs.

_Is this really what it has come down to. Lurking in the Goddamn hallway!_

Ambushing him had never been part of the again, none of this had exactly gone the way she wanted it too.

There wasn't any chance of them talking with the others there and he evaded any attempt she made to try and get him alone.

Setting that triple dead-lock on his door was taking it a bit far, but that seemed to be the level of determination he had to avoid her.

She knew they couldn't leave things as they were.

How did he expect her to carry on like nothing had happened. Just because he could lose himself in his work and his 'whack-a-doodle' routine didn't mean she could.

Tonight Leonard was away, guest lecturing in San Fransisco. It offered Penny the best chance to get Sheldon on his own.

Penny momentarily closed her eyes, thinking of the last time she was alone with Sheldon.

_No Penny!_

She needed to concentrate on getting him to talk, nothing else.

Sheldon would arrive home alone after being taken by Raj to pick up an order of Thai food.

She didn't know why Raj had offered to drop Sheldon home, but it gave her the chance she needed and for that she silently thanked him.

There had been a time when Raj would have joined them and they would have settled in for some viewing marathon, but like all things in life nothing stayed the same. With Sheldon barely able to be in the same room as her that wasn't likely.

Also, Raj had other plans.

Since he had met Parvinda, he had less time to spend just hanging with the guys.  
Penny thought that Parvinda was one of coolest people she had ever met. She loved the way she had slowly coaxed Raj out of his shell. Encouraging him to take risky decisions with his work and supporting him whatever the outcome.  
But lately she missed it when it was just the five of them hanging and playing Halo.

Things had been a simpler then.  
_  
Well, at least some of us are on route to getting our lives sorted.__ It's not his fault I keep getting myself in a mess._

That's why she had to sort it tonight.

Penny moved again to her other foot and set herself right in the middle of the doorframe, ready to face him.

....................................................................................

She had been standing in the door way for nearly an hour when he finally arrived home.

Sheldon started when he saw her, and Penny saw the beginnings of a twitch on the right side of his face.

Unsure of whether to approach or turn and run down the stairs, Sheldon just stood there with one hand pulling at the strap on his bag and his order of Thai food swinging in the other.

For one of the very few moments in his life Sheldon's brilliant and beautiful mind failed him when he saw her standing in the doorway.

His mind clouded and he failed to produce a simple line of syntax with which to greet her.

Why was she so determined to try and destabilize his equilibrium ?

He had pointed out the evils of following any other trajectory with their interactions than the one he was currently set to. Yet she persisted in producing every possible obstacle to set him off course.

He therefore needed to remove the current obstacle that she was presenting him with and he could regain his intended course.

The only logical way forward at this time was therefore the simplest one. He would politely ask her to move on and then continue with his evening.

"Hello Penny."

"Sheldon."

"May I inquire as to why you are standing in the doorway to my apartment ?"

"I wanted to talk to you, you know about.. things."

"Penny there is nothing new that you could possibly wish to discuss with me, now please can you remove yourself from the doorway so I may enter my apartment."

Sheldon at once knew by the look that she bestowed upon him, that simply asking her to remove her person from resting on his doorjamb was not the required course of action for him to take.

It would require a greater effort than he had anticipated.

"No, not until you agree to talk to me."

"Penny, I have nothing at all to say you at this current time. Now please move."

He made sure that his chosen word structure conveyed the full strength of his command.

"What are you going to do if I don't ?"

Penny stood firm, she knew he would try and wriggle his way out of talking to her any way he could. But she wasn't going to budge.

He was going to have to physically move her out of the way before she would back down.

"Penny, I have yet to remove my belongings from my person and put them in their rightful places and my food is quickly cooling from an optimum temperature of consumption. It is not convenient for me to converse at length with you at this moment. Let me pass."

Sheldon knew once again that his words were falling on deaf ears and that he needed to show the full strength of his conviction to get Penny to desist in her current endeavours.

Despite his frustration, Sheldon could feel the quickening of his heart rate and the slight anticipation of confrontation move through him as he contemplated his next move.

Throughout his life Sheldon had found confrontation a distasteful experience but Penny seemed to bring out something in his base personality that found an enjoyment in it.

Gaining a personal victory over her was scheduled into his daily routine. Many of the entries in his daily log of interactions were dedicated to the confrontations that they had shared.

He knew now he had to prepare himself for another with the full strenghth he had in his arsenal. Sheldon drew in a breath took a step towards her.

Penny could see by the look his eye and the increasing speed of the twitch on his cheek that meant Sheldon was by this point as determined as she was to get what he wanted and move her out of the doorway.

That shared determination and sheer pigheadedness was something that seemed to continually bring them together and was one of the reasons that…

Penny suddenly realised that he was standing a lot closer than he had been a second a go and she had to look up to see his face.

"Move Penny."

He was close enough for her to feel his breath brush her cheek as he spoke and she could smell the cleanliness of his skin as he stood looking down at her.

"Penny I will ask you one more time, please remove yourself from the doorway."

As she turned her head to meet his eye, he caught the scent of her hair and momentarily forget his purpose in standing so close to her.

"No, Sheldon, it's gonna take more than a few words for you to get me out of the way."

"I am afraid that a few words is all I have as I see no reason in reinacting a discussion that has taken place several times and always drawn to the same conclusion."

"The trouble is Sheldon that at no point have I been allowed to say anything. All you've done is talk at me and tell me how things are going to be."

"But Penny…"

She couldn't help it. At this point Penny knew there was only one way she was gonna get him to listen.

She reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face down towards her. Standing in her toes to get as close to him as possible, she kissed him.

The kiss was hard and hot and full of all the determination she felt about everything.

Sheldon did not react for a second and just stood there holding his Thai dinner while Penny pressed her mouth to his.

But he could not resist for long and moved his hands to her waist, letting his forgotten dinner fall to the floor.

He moved forward, pushing Penny against the door, allowing they're bodies to come into closer contact. Moving his mouth from hers, he began to place small kisses along the line of her clavicle.

Sheldon knew right now that if he believed in what his mother did that he was going straight to hell. But as he felt one hand gently run through his hair and the other urging him closer, he didn't care.

No longer in any mood to talk, Penny lifted her foot and slowly slid it along the line of Sheldon's long taught leg before wrapping her own around his waist. She brought his mouth back up her own and met him with a passionate kiss.

She felt waves of pleasure shoot through her as his hands began to run up and down the skin of her back. She needed more, things that couldn't be done in their current surroundings.  
Breaking the kiss Penny moved her lips to his ear and whispered,

"Open the door Sheldon."

He looked at her face and nodded, gently loosening his grip on her to reach for his keys.

Sheldon knew that it was wrong and he shouldn't be taking this course of action, with the way everything stood.  
But with her so close and with the feel of her skin against his own all rational thought was driven from even his brilliant mind.

He turned the key in the lock and followed her through the open door, never losing contact with her as he did so.

Penny turned and offered him a small smile and he gently closed the door behind them.


End file.
